1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch input method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a touch input method and apparatus based on contact characteristics between a finger and a touch-sensing surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of apparatuses employing a display unit including a touch sensor have become widely available in recent years. Several methods of providing an intuitive and easy user interface, using a touch sensor where users perform desired operations by touching a display, included in a small apparatus, have been studied.